Butterfly Effect
by Hydra012
Summary: Ichigo morre em sua luta contra Yhwach, mas o Soul King não pode permitir que isso aconteça. Outra chance de proteger aqueles que lhe são importantes, uma chance de ficar mais forte para enfrentar os perigos que viram. Mas… não é tão fácil voltar no tempo, mesmo para o Soul King. Nem tudo é igual.
1. Chapter 1

**BUTTERFLY EFFECT**

**Sinopse: **Ichigomorre em sua luta contra Yhwach, mas o Soul King não pode permitir que isso aconteça. Outra chance de proteger aqueles que lhe são importantes, uma chance de ficar mais forte para enfrentar os perigos que viram. Mas… não é tão fácil voltar no tempo, mesmo para o Soul King. Nem tudo é igual.

**Notas: **Bleach não me pertence. Essa fanfic contém spoilers do anime e do mangá. Alerta para cenas de violência, linguagem e sexo explícito. Alterações na personalidade, passado e aparência dos personagens aconteceram para melhor desenvolver está história.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

_Saltando para o lado e para trás._

* * *

_Uma garota entra pela janela do meu quarto à noite… Ela é pequena, só um pouco mais alta mais alta que Yuzu. Cabelo da cor da noite… olhos prateados… rosto de boneca… uma princesa? Ela está vestida de preto, uma espada em sua cintura… ela uma shinigami._

.:.

"Rukia…? Não… não é ele…"

.:.

– … _meu nome é Kuchiki Byakuya…_

.:.

"Sim… Byakuya. Ela me deu seu poder, para salvar minha família…? Não… isso não parece certo… foi Rukia que salvou Karin e Yuzu…"

.:.

_Byakuya apareceu na escola, como uma aluna transferida. Todos os garotos parecem apaixonados por ela… ela pede para falar comigo… todos meus colegas pensam besteira… ela só quer me pedir para ajudá-la… Byakuya não pode fazer mais seu trabalho como shinigami… ela não tem mais poderes, porque os deu para mim…_

.:.

"Não, isso não está certo… o quê…?"

.:.

_Byakuya não tem onde ficar, eu sei disso… ofereço para ela ficar em minha casa, escondida da minha família. Não quero ceder minha cama e dormir do chão, mas não quero que ela durma no chão… dividimos a cama. Durmo com o perfume das cerejeiras ao meu lado. São noites de sono tranquilas._

.:.

"Errado… o que… deveria ser Rukia… ela… ela não dormiu comigo… ela se escondia no meu armário…"

.:.

_As pessoas não param de falar. Byakuya está sempre comigo, e todos criam boatos irritantes, mas nunca os nego… eu não me importo com o que eles pensam. Um grupo de punks do segundo ano da secundária nos encerrá-la na volta para casa. Eles estão rindo, e fazendo comentários depreciativos sobre Byakuya…_

– _Ela é muito gostosa…_

– _Aposto que ela é uma vadia que adora um pau…_

– _Vamos dar uma canseira nela, depois de acabar com você, Kurosaki…_

_Estou furioso. Eu não me contenho. Pela primeira vez, lutei para ferir… eu queria matá-los. Quebrei braços e pernas… acertei a cabeça de um deles contra o muro de uma casa… tinha bastante sangue… eu não me importei se eles poderiam morrer por causa disso… eu não iria perdoá-los pelo o que disseram sobre Byakuya. Não liguei para a ambulância dessa vez… eu sempre ligava, mas não dessa vez. Sei que um deles ficou em coma por causa da surra… apareceu no jornal. A polícia não investigaria… era só mais uma briga entre gangues, eles disseram. Não dormi aquela noite… fiquei olhando para Byakuya enquanto ela dormia…_

.:.

"Não… isso nunca aconteceu… o quê… eu…"

.:.

_É o aniversário da morte da minha mãe. O dia está bonito… saímos para visitar o tumulo dela. Yuzu fez muita comida para levarmos… a cesta está pesada. Byakuya aparece no cemitério… conversamos, eu lhe conto sobre aquele dia… ela pergunta se meus poderes eram fortes naquela época. Eu respondo… então Byakuya me conta sobre como hollows mais fortes usam de artimanhas para atrair pessoas com um grande poder espiritual. Foi isso? Sim… Grand Fisher. Ele matou minha mãe… e agora ataca minhas irmãs. Começou a chover, como naquele dia… Byakuya não interfere em minha luta. Consigo ferir o hollow, mas ele foge… caio no chão chorando… é a primeira vez em muito tempo que choro… Byakuya me abraça e me deixa chorar em seu colo. O cheiro das flores de cerejeira é reconfortante. Naquela noite… dormimos abraçados._

.:.

"Isso… isso não pode estar certo… nunca foi com Byakuya… era Rukia… o que está…"

.:.

_Byakuya está estranha hoje. A semana tem sido difícil. Ishida causou muitos problemas com a isca para hollows. __Tinha sido uma semana complicada, então eu não me surpreenderia se ela estivesse exausta. Mas não era isso... Os olhos de Byakuya o olhavam com tristeza, resignação e pesar. Nós dormimos abraçados outra vez... Algo me acordou no meio da noite. A cama estava estranhamente fria, o cheiro das flores de cerejeira quase desaparecido. Sobre o travesseiro onde Byakuya dormia, uma carta inocentemente dobrada. Byakuya decidiu aceitar a punição dada pela Soul Society por transformar um humano em shinigami. Eu não aceitaria isso. Corri pelas ruas escuras da cidade, chamando o nome dela. A encontrei. Ela não estava sozinha. Duas pessoas vestidas em shihakushō preto e haori branco. Um menino, não muito mais velho minhas irmãs, com cabelos brancos e olhos azuis gelo. Ao lado dele, uma mulher que parecia ter a minha idade, talvez um pouco mais velha, cabelos negros e olhos violeta._

.:.

"Rukia... Toshiro..."

.:.

_Eles não perceberam que eu estava ali. Ouvi a mulher falar, sua voz cheia de veneno e desdém, com um prazer sádico, como Byakuya seria executada por seus crimes e o clã Kuchiki não faria nada para ajudá-la. Escutei a resposta controlada e quase indiferente de Byakuya, de como ela nunca esperava nada da mulher que ela, surpreendentemente, chamou de onēsama. Foi quando a mulher atingiu a face de Byakuya que senti a fúria queimar em meu peito. Não pensei. Saquei minha zanpakutō e ataquei. A luta foi unilateral... Eu não era forte o suficiente para proteger Byakuya. A mulher me superou e cruelmente, sob os gritos, apelos e lágrimas de Byakuya, me apunhalou no coração. Minha última visão, foi de Byakuya sendo contida pelo garoto de cabelos prateados e arrastada pelo portal._

.:.

"Eu... Morri? Īe... Isso não está certo."

Como se concordasse consigo, sua mente lhe levou até uma lembrança que tinha estado embaçada até aquele momento. Ele viu uma versão sua de pé, cercado por uma imensidão branca. A sua frente, estava Ichibē.

.:.

– _Voltar no tempo? O Soul King pode fazer isso?_

– _Não será uma verdadeira viagem no tempo. Mesmo para o Soul King, fazer o tempo voltar, ou enviar alguém para trás no tempo, é uma tarefa muito difícil. Será mais como enviá-lo para um passando alternativo. Algo como pular para o lado, antes de ir para trás._

– _Para o lado e para trás?_

– _Isso mesmo. O tempo é como milhares de estradas que se cruzam, se interligam e se dividem. Tudo depende das escolhas que são feitas. Mesmo algo como o bater das asas de uma borboleta, pode alterar o caminho do tempo em que nos encontramos. Por isso, o Soul King decidiu enviá-lo para uma outra estrada, onde você falhou muito antes de Yhwach possa retornar. Isso lhe dará tempo, para não apenas você ficar mais forte, mas garantir que a Soul Society se torne mais forte. Não será uma tarefa fácil, mas o Soul King acredita que você será capaz de fazê-lo._

– _Tudo bem, eu vou fazer isso. O Soul King disse o que ele quer que eu faça primeiro?_

– _Īe, o Soul King decidiu lhe dar a liberdade total, para escolher suas próprias decisões. Só se lembre, a linha do tempo será semelhante, pois os grandes eventos se repetiram, mas é provável que os pequenos eventos sejam diferentes. Então, não se surpreenda se algo for diferente._

– _Matte! Se as coisas podem ser diferentes, não vai ser estranho se eu não souber sobre alguma coisa?_

– _Oh, não se preocupe, implantarei as memórias principais em sua mente, para que você saiba o que mudou._

Ichigo abriu os olhos, olhando para um teto de madeira familiar. Ele não se moveu em um primeiro momento, tentando sentir o que estava ao seu redor. Ele podia sentir o reiatsu de Urahara, Tessai, Ururu e Jinta. Ele teria ficado confuso, se não fosse pelas lembranças que agora flutuavam por sua mente.

"Agora eu me lembro. Yhwach era muito forte e estamos perdendo a guerra. Yama-jī, Ukitake-san, Kyōraku-san, Soi-Fong, Rose, Unohana-san, Shinji, Renji… todos eles morreram… mesmo oyaji, Yuzu, Karin e meus amigos… não éramos fortes o suficiente. O Soul King usou um último recurso, para impedir que Yhwach vencesse a guerra." Pensou, soltando um suspiro, antes de fechar os olhos e ir para seu mundo interior.

Seu mundo interior tinha mudado muito, principalmente depois de adquirir um segundo zanpakutō. Agora, a paisagem não era mais formada por apenas grandes prédios. Havia árvores contrastando com os grandes arranha-céus. Parques com lindas cerejeiras em flor, rios e até mesmo um grande oceano ao seu redor. O céu era imensamente azul, com um sol brilhando sem nem mesmo uma única nuvem para ocultá-lo. Assim que chegou, ele foi recebido por três figuras: Shiro e Zangetsu, e o espírito de seu segundo zanpakutō, Muramasa.

– O plano do Soul King funcionou, e nós voltamos. Parece ser quando eu acordei da loja de Urahara-san, depois de lutar contra Renji e Byakuya.

– **Só que é diferente, king. **– Lembrou Shiro, olhando para as janelas de um grande prédio, que ficava no centro de seu mundo interior, onde a imagem de uma Byakuya feminina surgiu.

– Assim como Ichibē nos alertou, pequenos eventos ocorreram de forma diferente. Nessa linha do tempo, Kuchiki Byakuya é uma mulher e parece ter sido a única a ser enviada para o mundo dos vivos. – Falou Zangetsu, olhando para a janela, que repassava as novas lembranças de Ichigo.

– _Também foi ela quem despertou seus poderes como um shinigami. E as pessoas que vieram levá-la para a Soul Society, forma Kuchiki Rukia e Hitsugaya Tōshirō._ – Concluiu Muramasa, enquanto revia a cena da luta entre Rukia e Ichigo, sua testa franzida em desgosto ao ver como seu parceiro era facilmente derrotado. – _Você parecia ser muito mais fraco…_

– **King nem sempre foi tão forte, quanto ele é agora, ou era quando você conheceu. **– Comentou Shiro, parecendo despreocupado, mas seus olhos estavam brilhando de irritação, enquanto também assistia a cena. – **Mesmo assim… é verdade que você parece muito mais fraco, king.**

Ichigo não respondeu de imediato, revendo a cena com cuidado.

– Foi minha raiva. – Declarou, depois de rever tudo. – Deixei que ela me consumisse e não lutei como deveria.

– Sim, parece que você desenvolveu sentimentos muito mais profundos por Kuchiki Byakuya, do que por Kuchiki Rukia. O que fez com que perdesse o controle sobre seus sentimentos mais escuros com facilidade. Isso, somado à fato de que você ainda não era capaz de ouvir a minha voz, para ajudá-lo a controlar suas emoções, o levou a ser derrotado.

– **Então? O que vamos fazer, king? **– Perguntou Shiro, desviando o olhar da janela, para encarar o adolescente. – **Byakuya é que foi levada para a Soul Society. Rukia parece ser uma verdadeira vadia.**

– O que você fará, Ichigo?

Ichigo franziu a testa, pensando na melhor escolha para aquele momento. Ele não negaria que era estranho pensar que Byakuya era uma mulher – uma muito bonita, que mais parecia com uma donzela celestial, – mas as lembranças do tempo que passaram juntos estava tão fresca em sua mente. Ele podia até mesmo sentir as emoções, que haviam crescido entre os dois durante aqueles dois meses. Se comparado ao tempo que tinha dividido com Rukia na outra linha do tempo... As memórias com Byakuya eram muito mais intensas e preciosas. Não só isso... O sentimento de raiva e desgosto em relação a Rukia, ainda queimavam em seu peito. Era evidente que os papéis dos dois tinha sido invertido, mesmo que Ichigo não sabia como Rukia poderia ser a irmã de Byakuya naquela linha do tempo, mas isso não importava. Ele nunca perdoaria um irmão ou irmã mais velho, que tratava um irmão mais novo daquela forma.

– Temos que fazer muita coisa, mas por enquanto, vamos nos focar no que temos que fazer agora. Vamos salvar Byakuya. Vamos dar uma surra em Rukia. Vamos acabar com Aizen.

– _Se esse é o seu desejo, então assim será._

– Não será difícil. Você é muito mais poderoso do que antes, mas devemos ter em mente que Aizen é um homem astuto. Ele não cairá fácil.

Ichigo sabia disso.

Verdade que sua força era muito maior naquele momento. O único shinigami que poderia lhe dar algum trabalho, seria o próprio sōtaichō. Ainda assim, Aizen tinha a irritante habilidade de criar e manipular os planos. Se ele falhasse e Aizen conseguisse fugir outra vez, ele sabia que poderia detê-lo, mas havia a grande possibilidade dele usar sua família e amigos como alvos, em uma tentativa de atingi-lo. Ichigo não ficaria surpreso se isso acontecesse, já que Aizen tinha feito isso antes.

Suas irmãs já eram um alvo para hollows, com suas habilidades de ver e sentir espíritos. Seus amigos, devido a seu próprio reiatsu, tinham ganhado a capacidade de ver espíritos. Ichigo se lembrava muito bem de como Aizen os atacou, como uma forma de distrair e atingir Ichigo. Aizen não foi o único a usar essa estratégia, cada um dos inimigos que teve, atacaram sua família e amigos. Ginjō foi longe o bastante, ao ponto de ordenar a Tsukishima a alterar as memórias de sua família e amigos. Sua família e amigos sempre foram alvejados por seus inimigos, até que chegou a um ponto em que ele não tinha sido capaz de protegê-los.

Soltando um suspiro derrotado, Ichigo esfregou os cabelos em frustração evidente. Não importava o quão forte ele se tornasse, sempre haveria uma verdade que ele não poderia superaram: ele não podia estar em duas batalhas ao mesmo tempo. Enquanto ele enfrentava o vilão mais forte, ele não podia lutar contra os seguidores. Por mais fracos que alguns fossem, muitos estavam a par com o nível de um fukutaichō.

– **O que você está pensando, King?**

– Eu não posso proteger todos. – Admitiu, mesmo que ele não gostasse, era a verdade.

– E o que você fará sobre isso, Ichigo?

– Se não posso protegê-los, então terei certeza de que eles serão capazes de proteger a si mesmo!

Os três espíritos sorriram. Essa determinação, esse fogo… era graças a essa força de vontade, que fazia com que Ichigo fosse imparável.

xXx

Ichigo abriu os olhos, quando a porta shoji foi aberta, relevando um Urahara com uma expressão sombria. No momento em que os olhos cinzentos se fixaram nos âmbar, por um momento, o shinigami exilado não disse nada, quase como se não estivesse esperando que Ichigo estivesse acordado.

– Kurosaki-san… você está vivo? – Perguntou Urahara, sua voz falhando por um momento.

Ichigo franziu a testa com a pergunta.

– É claro que estou vivo, geta-boshi. – Rebateu irritado, sentando-se devagar, sentindo um desconforto leve em seu peito. Não estava doendo. Se ele tivesse que dar um palpite, sua habilidade de regeneração já estava trabalhando, curando todos seus ferimentos.

Urahara olhou com descrença para o adolescente. Tessai tinha confirmado a poucos minutos que o filho de Isshin não tinha resistido aos ferimentos. Ele estava tentando pensar em como dar a notícia a seu velho amigo, quando entrou no quarto, pronto para se desculpar com Ichigo por não ter sido mais rápido em resgatá-lo. Porém, ao invés de encontrar um corpo sem vida, ele encontrou Ichigo acordado e bem. Ele viu o adolescente se sentar, examinando o peito enfaixado, antes de começar a puxar e rasgar as ataduras. Antes que Urahara pudesse detê-lo, ele viu o peito do ruivo. Ao invés dos graves ferimentos, causados pela lâmina de Kuchiki Rukia, ele viu apenas cicatrizes. Rosadas e com aparência de terem sido feitas a pouco tempo, mas ainda assim… Estava muito longe da aparência que deveriam ter.

– Está quase completamente curado. – Murmurou Urahara sem acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

Ichigo olhou para o shinigami loiro por um momento, antes de suspirar. Urahara era um gênio. Ele podia criar coisas incríveis, e pensar nos planos mais surpreendentes.

– Urahara-san, é melhor você se sentar. Temos muito o que conversar.

Durante a próxima hora, Ichigo entrou em um relato completo sobre sua viagem para o passado e sobre o que aconteceria no futuro. Em nenhum momento, Urahara se manteve em silêncio, sem interromper nem mesmo uma única vez. Quando Ichigo terminou de contar a história completa, o shinigami exilado abriu seu leque, escondendo parte de seu rosto, enquanto processava a grande quantidade de informações que o ruivo tinha lhe oferecido.

– Tudo isso é muito inacreditável, Kurosaki-san. Se Tessai não tivesse constatado sua morte, há pouco tempo, eu jamais acreditaria. – Declarou o cientista depois de algum tempo. – Suponho que você não precise da minha ajuda para recuperar seus poderes. Assim, como acredito que você não precise de mim para treiná-lo para resgatar Kuchiki Byakuya. Contudo, levando em consideração todas as informações que você me ofereceu sobre o futuro, nosso trabalho está longe de ser concluído. Qual deve ser nosso primeiro movimento, Kurosaki-san?

– Pensar no que ainda está por vir, só vai nos deixar ansiosos. Temos que nos concentrar no agora. – Afirmou Ichigo, olhando para o cientista com firmeza. – A iminente execução de Byakuya e a traição de Aizen são nossa prioridade no momento. Em questão de poder, sou muito mais poderoso do que Aizen no momento, os poderes ilusórios de Kyōka Suigetsu seriam um problema, mas minha segunda zanpakutō será capaz de combatê-la. O real problema, é que não posso atacar diretamente Aizen, antes que ele revele sua traição, ou a Soul Society não acreditará em nós. Esse fato, dá a Aizen a vantagem de agir e manipular tudo da forma que ele desejar. Existe uma grande possibilidade que ele consiga escapar outra vez.

Urahara pensou com cuidado em tudo que Ichigo falou, assim como seus relatos do futuro.

– Creio que seja melhor permitir que ele escape. – Comentou Urahara, fechando seu leque. - Você mesmo disse que alguns dos arrancars não eram maus, e, por mais que você não goste de admitir, a presença de Aizen foi importante durante a guerra contra Yhwach. Pode ser uma escolha arriscada, mas acredito que seja a melhor opção.

Ichigo não gostava da ideia, mas tinha que concordar que era o melhor. Por mais que Aizen irritante de lidar, ele ainda seria útil contra Yhwach. Era arriscado. Ichibē tinha lhe dito que aquele linha de tempo não seria exatamente igual. Havia uma chance de que tudo isso explodisse em seu rosto, mas ele não podia ficar hesitando.

"Isso mesmo, Ichigo. Abandone o medo. Olhe adiante. Siga em frente. Não pare de se mover. Será tarde demais se regredir. Você irá morrer se retroceder. Siga em frente, e perfure os céus."

Ichigo sorriu ao escutar as palavras de Zangetsu. Sim. Ele não hesitaria. Ele não iria parar. Ele não iria retroceder.

– Faremos isso, mas preciso de um favor primeiro.

Urahara apenas acenou, pedindo para que o adolescente continuasse.

– O método que você iria usar para recuperar meus poderes, ele funcionária nas minhas irmãs? – Questionou sério.

Os olhos de Urahara se arregalaram ao escutar a pergunta, sua boca se abrindo em choque. Ele sempre acreditou que, Ichigo iria querer manter suas irmãs o mais longe possível de toda aquela bagunça sobrenatural. Porém... Era possível que algo tivesse acontecido no futuro. Algo pessoal, que o ruivo não tinha lhe contado. Recuperando sua compostura, ele começou a pensar nas meninas gêmeas de Isshin. Ambas tinham potencial, porém ele estava sendo abafado pelo forte reiatsu de Ichigo. Se ele usasse o mesmo método nas gêmeas, que pretendia usar em Ichigo, ele poderia forçar o reiatsu das meninas a sair e torná-las shinigamis. Claro, havia um risco e ele tinha certeza de que o adolescente a sua frente sabia muito bem sobre esses riscos.

"_O que apenas reforço o fato de que algo muito ruim deve ter acontecido com as gêmeas, se ele está disposto a correr o risco de fazê-las passar por essa transformação._"

– Sim, creio que o método funcionará bem com elas.

– Ótimo. E quanto aos poderes do oyaji? Ele já os recuperou?

– Os poderes de Isshin-san voltaram há cerca de um mês e meio.

–- Suponho que ele não esteja treinando ou algo assim? – Perguntou, recebendo um aceno do cientista como resposta. – Então, vou ter de chutá-lo e fazer com que e comece a treinar. Quero perguntar mais uma coisa. Uma vez, você me disse que foi o meu reiatsu, que fez com que Chad e Inoue desenvolvessem poderes.

– Isso mesmo. Seu reiatsu sempre se comportou de forma selvagem, o que afetou pessoas próximas a você.

– Nesse caso, como posso fazer o mesmo com Tatsuki, Mizuiro e Keigo?

Urahara pensou por um momento. ele não ia perguntar o porquê de Ichigo estar arrastando seus amigos para aquele mundo. Como alguém que continha o conhecimento do que estava por vir, tudo o que o cientista poderia fazer era acreditar que Ichigo sabia o que estava fazendo.

– Os poderes de Inoue-san e Sado-kun são chamados de Fullbringer. Sendo que você é do futuro, creio que já saiba sobre Ginjō Kūgo e seu pequeno grupo?

– Ā. Vou cuidar de Ginjō e Tsukishima depois que terminar com o sequestro de Byakuya e a Soul Society. – Afirmou, enquanto pensava nos Xcutions. Ele não permitiria que a história com Ginjō e sua pequena gangue acontecesse outra vez.

Urahara assentiu, nenhum pouco surpreso que Ichigo estive a par com a história do primeiro shinigami daiyō.

– Ótimo, então você compreender que, de certa forma, a origem do poder de um Fullbringer está ligada há objetos, aos quais pessoas altamente conscientes espiritualmente, são fortemente ligadas. Para Inoue-san são as presilhas dadas por seu irmão, enquanto para Sado-kun é sua própria pele. Enquanto seus amigos tem um grande potencial espiritual, para que eles se transformem em Fullbringer, será preciso que você os alimente conscientemente com uma forte carga de seu reiatsu, enquanto eles estiverem carregando algum item que lhes seja precioso.

Ichigo franziu a testa por um momento.

– Onde está o meu celular, Urahara-san? – Perguntou, olhando ao seu redor, tentando encontrar suas coisas.

O shinigami exilado o encarou por um momento, não entendo o que o adolescente poderia querer com o celular, mas se levantou e foi buscar o celular, junto com as roupas do adolescente. Assim que Ichigo pegou o celular, começou a digitar uma mensagem para seus amigos.

– Seria rude da minha parte, se perguntasse o que está fazendo? – Perguntou Urahara, não conseguindo suprir sua própria curiosidade, quando viu o ruivo mexer no celular.

– Enviando uma mensagem para os meus amigos. Estou pedindo para que eles levem itens que eles consideram importantes para a escola amanhã.

– Esse não seria um pedido um pouco estranho?

– Talvez, mas eles vão fazer isso. Preciso que você convide o meu pai para vir aqui amanhã depois do horário da minha escola. Invente algo, mas não diga sobre mim, e muito menos sobre as informações sobre o futuro. Quanto menos pessoas souberem que sou do futuro, melhor.

– Isso é algo sábio. Esse tipo de informação pode ser muito perigoso. E que horas devo esperar seus amigos e suas irmãs?

– Amanhã mesmo. Vou trazer meus amigos e pedir para Karin e Yuzu me encontrarem aqui perto. Também preciso que você peça a Yoruichi-san para trazer Ishida.

Urahara concordou, um pequeno sorriso por trás de seu leque.

Tendo sua resposta, Ichigo se levantou e foi até a pilha de roupas, começando a se vestir. Ele queria voltar para casa e descansar um pouco, antes de ter que começar a se preocupar com o que estava por vir.

– Devo começar a me preparar para abrir a entrada para a Soul Society também?

– Não será necessário. Eu posso abrir o senkaimon por conta própria, assim como posso abrir uma garganta também. Vamos passar os próximos dezessete dias treinando. Quando chegar a hora, vou abrir o senkaimon. – Explicou, terminando de se vestir. – Estarei aqui amanhã com todos. Apenas se prepare para usar o método para despertar os poderes das minhas irmãs.

Urahara concordou, enquanto via o adolescente sair do quarto.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de suspirar.

– As coisas estão ficando mais e mais complicadas, não concorda, Yoruichi-san?

Ele não precisava olhar para trás, para ver o gato preto saindo de trás da porta shoji.

– Você está sendo irônico, Kisuke. O garoto acabou de jogar uma bomba nuclear sobre nós, e só nos resta rezar para que ela não exploda cedo demais. – Declarou o gato, com um suspiro cansado, antes de se virar para sair.

– Aonde está indo?

– Você ouviu Ichigo. Ele quer que eu busco Ishida. Será melhor eu ir fazer isso rápido. Duvido que será uma tarefa fácil, já que o garoto quis que eu fizesse isso pessoalmente, ao invés de mandar uma mensagem simples.

Urahara sorriu de lado, antes de concordar silenciosamente com as palavras de sua melhor amiga. Assim que se viu sozinho, ele olhou para sua bengala. Durante o último século ele nem mesmo tinha sacado sua zanpakutō. Ele sabia que Benihime estava brava com ele, já que ele preferia se concentrar muito mais em seus experimentos, desde que foi exilado. Ele tinha focado todos seus esforços para encontrar um meio de destruir o Hōgyoku. Porém, ao que tudo indicava, não seria apenas um esforço inútil, mas também desnecessário no momento.

– Creio que, minha querida, iremos nos concentrar em treinamento por agora. Tenho um século de poeira nas minhas habilidades para limpar, afinal.

* * *

**_Oi gente, e assim começa a minha fanfic =D_**

**_Como todos devem ter percebido, eu inverti muitas coisas. Não só Byakuya é uma mulher, mas ela é mais nova do que Rukia. Para aqueles que estão se perguntando como elas se tornaram 'irmãs', é muito simples. Na minha fanfic, Byakuya possui um irmão mais velho, que aparecerá nos capítulos futuros, que se casou com Rukia, fazendo dela assim irmã de lei de Byakuya. Sei que muitos não vão gostar, mas a Rukia na minha fanfic será uma verdadeira vadia mal amada e gananciosa. O motivo pelo qual o irmão da Byakuya se casou com ela, assim como alguma explicação sobre o conflito entre ela e Byakuya será explicado mais para frente. Não quero revelar todo o drama agora._**

_**Sim, essa é a resposta para todo mundo que está se perguntando se vou fazer com que Karin e Yuzu recebam poderes shinigamis. Assim como os amigos de Ichigo também receberam poderes. Eu escolhi só esses três, porque eles são os amigos principais do Ichigo e aqueles que, segundo o anime, possuem uma sensibilidade espiritual mais elevada.**_

_**Bem, espero que todos tenham gostado.**_

_**Beijinhos e até o próximo capítulo ;3**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Um Pedido Egoísta_

* * *

Ryūken tragou com calma o cigarro, tentando afastar o sono.

Ele estava acordado a mais de quarenta e cinco horas. Uma das muitas desvantagens de ser um médico emergencista, no maior hospital da cidade. Muitas vezes, em momentos como aquele, em que seu corpo implorava por uma pequena pausa, Ryūken tinha se pergunta o motivo de ter escolhido aquela profissão. Nesses momentos, ele acabava pegando a cruz Quincy que sempre carregava em seu bolso, então ele se lembrava. Seu desprezo e respeito por sua herança… se lembrava _dela_… e de sua resolução, de que era melhor salvar os vivos. Depois do que aconteceu com _ela_, Ryūken desprezou sua herança e seu próprio pai. Seu próprio filho, um tolo que não sabia de nada, falando sobre o orgulho Quincy, apenas o irritava ainda mais. A morte de seu pai, só parecia ter aumentado ainda mais a ilusão de Uryū.

– Noite difícil?

Ryūken se virou rápido, sua mão esquerda já dentro do bolso de seu jaleco, pronto para pegar sua cruz. Instintos que foram cultivados durante tantos anos, eram difíceis de serem mudados. Porém, assim que viu a pessoa que tinha falado, ele relaxou, tirando a mão do bolso.

Caminhando em sua direção, estava o filho mais velho de Isshin e… _dela_. Mesmo que Ryūken não tivesse nenhum contato com o garoto, ele sabia exatamente quem ele era. Era impossível não saber. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram um pouco, quando sentiu o reiatsu do adolescente. Era forte… muito mais forte do que ele acreditava ser possível. Forte ao ponto de que era quase impossível de ser sentido corretamente. Não apenas isso, mas… a _sensação_ do de seu reiatsu não era a esperada de um shinigami. Se qualquer coisa, lembrava um pouco a sensação do reiatsu de um Quincy, mesmo que um pouco diferente. Isso era estranho.

– O que você quer, garoto? – Perguntou, escolhendo por fingir não saber quem era Ichigo. Era mais fácil, já que o próprio garoto não deveria saber quem ele era.

– Precisava lhe pedir um favor, Ryūken-san… ou eu deveria chamá-lo de Ryūken-ojīsan?

Aquelas palavras acenderam a desconfiança de Ryūken.

Sua expressão se tornou mais firme e seus olhos tinham um brilho mais perigoso. Sua mão voltou para dentro do bolso do jaleco.

Ele sabia que Isshin nunca o mencionaria para o filho. Principalmente, o maldito shinigami nunca mencionaria seu parentesco para o garoto.

– Quem é você? – Perguntou com calma, mas o perigo reverberando por cada palavra.

Ichigo ignorou o perigo na voz do Quincy, parando a pouco mais de quatro passos de distância, antes de voltar seu olhar em direção as estrelas. Ele tinha se desviado de seu caminho habitual para casa, depois de acordar na loja de Urahara, quando se lembrou de Ryūken. O homem que tinha amado sua mãe, ao ponto de trair toda sua herança e orgulho, aliando-se com um shinigami. Ichigo nunca se esqueceria das palavras finais que aquele homem tinha lhe dito, quando levou um golpe fatal para protegê-lo. Naquele dia… Ryūken não tinha morrido para proteger um shinigami, ou a última esperança para derrotar Yhwach. Ele tinha morrido para proteger o filho da mulher que mais amou.

– Kurosaki Ichigo, filho de Masaki. – Respondeu com calma. Para aquele homem, era exatamente isso que Ichigo era.

Em segundos, mais rápido do que os olhos humanos deveriam ser capazes de ver, Ryūken estava apontando uma flecha de reishi contra a cabeça do ruivo.

– Não brinque comigo. Kurosaki Ichigo não sabe quem eu sou. Vou perguntar mais uma vez: quem é você?

Ichigo não reagiu a ameaça, ou tentou revidar. Ele apenas permaneceu quieto, seus olhos ainda fixos nas estrelas que cobriam o céu.

– Ā, você está certo. Eu não deveria saber quem você. – Concordou, ainda um pouco irritado com esse fato. Ele só soube _quem_ Ryūken era, quando o homem morreu em seus braços. – Mas mesmo assim, eu descobri a verdade. Oyaji não pode manter todos os segredos. Não quando ele não é o único que sabe da verdade.

– Quem?

– Urahara-san.

Ryūken desfez a flecha de reishi, abaixando os braços e se afastando do adolescendo. Urahara. Então o exilado tinha contado. A questão, era o quanto o adolescente sabia agora. Algumas pessoas tinham a crença de que o conhecimento era poder, mas… naquele caso, o conhecimento poderia matá-lo, muito mais cedo do que o esperado. O que Urahara estava pensando?

– O quanto Urahara lhe disse?

– Tudo. – Afirmou Ichigo, mesmo que fosse mentira, seria melhor se eles acreditassem que era assim. A verdade é que, durante toda a merda com Yhwach, Ichigo acabou descobrindo toda a verdade. Se não pela boca de Aizen, mas pelo o próprio Rei Quincy e algumas outras pessoas que sabiam de partes da história. – Eu sei que minha mãe fazia parte da realeza Quincy, e que ela era sua noiva. Eu também sei que ela salvou meu pai de um hollow, mas acabou sendo infectada e meu pai precisou usar seus poderes para impedir que ela fosse transformada, e que isso também a deixou sem poderes. Eu sei que os Quincy a expulsaram quando descobriram. Eu sei que foi nesse momento, que você odiou sua herança Quincy e se afastou das tradições, porque você amava minha mãe. Eu sei de tudo.

Ryūken apenas suspirou cansado, desejando uma bebida forte para ajudá-lo naquele momento. Ele iria matar aquele maldito shinigami.

– Urahara não deveria ter lhe dito. Segredos existem por um motivo.

– Isso não importa mais. Você pode sentir meu reiatsu, não é mesmo? – Declarou Ichigo com firmeza, olhando para o homem mais velho com atenção.

Ryūken não respondeu de imediato.

Ele sabia. Ele sempre soube. Era um comum que os filhos herdassem as características genéticas de seus pais. Algumas poderiam se tornar recessivas e só se manifestarem em gerações futuras. Mas o filho de um shinigami e uma quincy? Era inevitável que ele herdasse o poder de uma das partes. Ele se lembrava das poucas vezes em que tinha se reunido com Isshin para beber, e o idiota reclamava da forte sensibilidade espiritual que o filho mais velho possuía.

Contudo, como Ichigo parecia ciente, seu reiatsu não tinha nem a assinatura comum de um shinigami, nem a de um quincy. Era estranho na verdade.

– Como isso aconteceu?

– Dois meses atrás, um hollow atacou nossa casa. – Explicou com calma, sabendo que precisaria modificar um pouco a história original, mas ainda assim não se afastaria totalmente da verdade. – Uma shinigami apareceu, e eu podia vê-la. Eu agir de forma precipitada, e ela acabou ferida para me proteger. Sua ferida era grave, e não tinha como ela derrotar o hollow naquele estado. Então… ela me ofereceu uma escolha. Ser devorado pelo hollow, junto com a minha família, ou… me transformar em um shinigami. Não é realmente uma escolha, agora que penso nisso. Ela transferiu seus poderes para mim, e eu me tornei um shinigami. Depois que tudo terminou, ela me pediu ajuda. Por ter me transformado, ela tinha ficado sem poderes e demoraria um pouco para recuperar seus poderes outra vez. Ela precisava que eu cuidasse de seus deveres como um shinigami, enquanto se recuperava. Eu ajudei. Não era um trabalho difícil. Proteger as pessoas… vivas e mortas… era algo que eu gostava de fazer.

Ryūken bufou ao escutar aquilo.

Assim como a mãe. O pirralho estava determinado a proteger tudo, não era?

– Ontem a noite… dois shinigamis da Soul Society apareceram para levá-la de volta. Aparentemente, é um crime transformar um humano em um shinigami. – Nesse momento, a raiva e frustração de Ichigo não era fingida, apoiada pelas novas memorias implantadas em sua mente, e seu próprio conhecimento. – Quando descobri o que iria acontecer, eu os enfrentei. Eu só… não podia deixar que eles a levassem. Mas eu fui patético. Não fui apenas derrotado, mas… também perdi os poderes que ela tinha me dado. Eu teria morrido, se Urahara-san não tivesse aparecido.

Ryūken estreitou os olhos ao escutar aquilo.

Aquela história não estava fazendo sentindo. Se Ichigo tinha perdido seus poderes naquela luta, então como…

– Urahara-san explicou que apenas os poderes dela tinham sido tirados de mim, não meu verdadeiro poder. Quando perdi os poderes que ela me deu, meu próprio poder despertou. – Afirmou Ichigo, sabendo o que o homem estava pensando. – O poder shinigami que eu herdei do oyaji. O poder quincy que herdei da kāsan e… o poder hollow que estava selado dentro da kāsan.

Ryūken sentiu como se alguém o tivesse socado no estômago.

Então era por isso que seu reiatsu se sentia tão estranho. Era de um shinigami, nem de um quincy ou de um hollow. Era uma mistura dos três. Por um momento, ele sentiu o medo se espalhar por seu peito. Ter um hollow dentro de si era perigoso.

– Sobre a parte hollow…

– Não há com que se preocupar. – Afirmou Ichigo, sabendo o tipo de pensado que Ryūken estava tendo.

Ryūken bufou. Imprudente. O garoto era tão imprudente e confiante… assim como ela.

– Você disse que precisava me pedir um favor. O que você quer? Não estou prometendo ajudá-lo, mas vou ouvi-lo.

Ichigo sorriu com a resposta. Se ele fosse sincero, Ichigo não fazia ideia se o quincy o ajudaria. Mas, se qualquer coisa, ao menos coloria o homem a par do que aconteceria em breve.

– Em dezessete dias, irei invadir a Soul Society, para resgatar Byakuya. – Ele não estava pedindo permissão ou pedindo uma opinião. Ele estava comunicando um fato. – Nesse momento, minhas irmãs e amigos estarão em perigo. Eles têm uma forte sensibilidade espiritual, e são ignorantes do mundo sobrenatural. Decidi que isso não poderia continuar. Que a ignorância, para eles, seria uma sentença de morte, ao invés de uma bênção. Amanhã, com a ajuda de Urahara-san, vou começar a treiná-los. Preciso que me ajude nisso.

Ryūken precisou se controlar para não gritar com o adolescente, sobre a besteira que ele pretendia fazer, ao invadir a Soul Society. Ele estava planejando entrar na cova dos leões, sem um plano? Era loucura. Suicídio até. E tudo isso por quê? Por uma garota que ele tinha conhecido por dois meses?

– O que um quincy pode ensinar a humanos comuns? – Questionou, sabendo que era verdade. Ele não podia ensinar nada a nenhum dos amigos de Ichigo. As habilidades quincy não podiam ser ensinadas, apenas herdadas.

– Nada. Mas um quincy pode ensinar a outra quincy. Eu sei que Ishida vai tentar me seguir para a Soul Society, quando chegar a hora. Por mais forte que ele seja, ele não é o suficiente para sobreviver contra taichōs e fukutaichōs. Tenho a impressão de que ele vai acabar fazendo algo idiota, que vai ser arrepender depois. Não precisa responder, mas se quiser ajudar, apareça amanhã na loja do Urahara-san.

Sem esperar uma responsa, Ichigo foi embora, deixando que Ryūken ficasse com seus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Já passada das dez horas da noite, quando Hanatarō entrou da unidade de detenção da Yonbantai. Suas mãos estavam tremulas, enquanto segurava a bandeja com o jantar. Ele ainda estava nervoso com a tarefa que Unohana-taichō tinha lhe dado: cuidar e vigiar a criminosa, Kuchiki Byakuya. Quando os taichōs da Jūbantai e Rokubantai retornaram na noite anterior, com a princesa do clã Kuchiki, depois que ela tinha desaparecido por dois meses no Mundo dos Vivos, foi como se o caos tivesse caído sobre Seireitei.

As acusações de que Kuchiki Byakuya tivesse transformado um humano em shinigami, logo se espalharam por todos os esquadrões. Ninguém que tinha conhecido a séria princesa Kuchiki, conseguia acreditar. Ela era a fria e indiferente princesa Kuchiki, que seguia o manual dos shinigamis com perfeição. Todos sabiam que ela não tinha hesitado em matar seu antigo fukutaichō, quando ele foi possuído por um hollow, algo que até mesmo taichōs hesitariam em fazer. Ninguém conseguia acreditar, mas os relatórios dos dois taichōs não deixava dúvidas, pois durante o processo de recuperação de Byakuya, o dito humano os tinha atacado, apenas para ser morto por Kuchiki Rukia-taichō.

Hanatarō entrou na unidade de detenção, vendo a pequena cela onde a Kuchiki Byakuya tinha sido colocada. Assim, que a viu, o curandeiro não pode deixar de corar com a visão a sua frente. Byakuya estava sentada em uma cadeira de madeira simples, vestindo apenas uma fina yukata branca de dormir. Seus cabelos negros escorriam em ondas até pouco abaixo da linha de seu ombro. Sua pele branca brilhando com a luz da lua, que se espreitava pela janela da cela. Ela era linda. Facilmente a mais bela da Soul Society.

– Etto… eu trouxe o seu jantar, Kuchiki-sama… – murmurou nervoso, se aproximando da cela.

– Você não precisa ser tão formal, Hanatarō. Aqui, eu sou apenas uma criminosa. – Declarou a voz suave de Byakuya, sem olhar na direção do jovem shinigami.

Hanatarō corou e gaguejou um pouco.

– Hm… K-Kuchiki-san… – murmurou por fim, ainda vermelho de vergonha.

Byakuya olhou para o jovem curandeira e se permitiu rir baixinho. Ele era desengonçado e muito desastrado, mas era gentil. Seus olhos se moveram para a bandeja de comida, antes que seu sorriso diminuísse.

– Arigatō, Hanatarō, mas eu não estou com fome. – Desculpou-se, enquanto oferecia um sorriso educado.

Hanatarō estava pronto para discordar, quando escutou a porta atrás dele se abrindo, antes de uma voz bem conhecida ecoar pela sala.

– Isso não é bom, Byakuya. Parece que você não come, desde que foi trazida de volta.

Hanatarō se virou assustado, seus olhos se arregalando ao verem a pessoa que entrava: Kuchiki Seiji, atual líder do clã Kuchiki e terceiro acento do Zerobantai. Seiji era um homem alto, com a beleza altiva e aristocrática típica do clã Kuchiki, cabelos negros lisos e longos, presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto. Enfeitando seus cabelos, um kenseikan branco, que representava seu status como líder de um clã nobre.

– Seiji-onīsama… – murmurou Byakuya em descrença, vendo o homem lhe sorrir com gentileza, enquanto parava em frente a cela. Envergonhada, ela desviou o olhar. Fazia cinquenta anos, desde que ela tinha visto seu irmão, quando ele tinha se unido ao Zerobantai. Cinquenta anos… ela estava naquela situação. Byakuya nem mesmo podia imaginar o que ele estava pensando dela.

– Você precisa comer, chīsana himesama. – Falou, sua voz soando carinhosa, ao invés de decepcionada.

– Eu não estou com fome.

Byakuya não se atreveu em erguer seus olhos. A última coisa que ela desejava, era ver a decepção nos olhos de seu amado irmão. Todas as pessoas tinham alguém que ao queriam decepcionar. Pessoas que lhe eram tão queridas e preciosas. Byakuya tinha três naquele momento… seu amado irmão, seu gentil taichō… e Ichigo…

Sem que ela pudesse se controlar, uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto, ao pensar no humano, cuja vida ela tinha destruído. Byakuya podia sentir seu coração doer, muito mais do que se alguém a estivesse esfaqueado múltiplas vezes com uma lâmina fervente. Ela nunca se perdoaria pelo o que tinha acontecido com ele.

Seiji olhou para sua irmã. A gentileza desaparecendo de seu rosto, enquanto uma expressão séria preenchendo suas feições bonitas.

– Hanatarō-san, pode deixar a bandeja e sair. Gostaria de falar com Byakuya em particular.

O sétimo acento concordou, colocando a bandeja no chão, em frente a cela, antes de sair o mais rápido que podia, não querendo arriscar a raiva do homem mais velho.

Seiji olhou para a sua irmã. A dor que estava refletida em seus olhos, não era a de alguém que estava envergonhada, ou arrependida de um crime. Não apenas isso. Seiji conhecia sua irmãzinha, melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa na Soul Society. Byakuya sempre tinha sido muito severa, diligente e respeitadora da hierarquia e das regras. Ela nem mesmo tinha tido uma 'fase' rebelde, como muitos gostavam de dizer. E, ainda assim…

– Você vai me dizer, o que aconteceu no Mundo dos Vivos?

Byakuya se virou, ficando de costas para seu irmãos. Ela não queria que ele visse seu rosto.

– Você não estaria aqui, se já não soubesse.

– Eu não quero ouvir o que foi relatado. Quero ouvir sobre o que aconteceu, de você, Byakuya. Você está diferente. Eu te conheço melhor do que qualquer um nesse mundo. Me diga, o que aconteceu.

Byakuya não disse nada, seus olhos estavam fixos na lua minguante, que brilhava no céu, exibido pela pequena janela.

– Onīsama… você ainda seria capaz de atender a um pedido egoísta, meu?

– Eu já consegui recusar algo para minha adorável imōto? Diga.

– Não interfira nas decisões da Central 46. Permita que, seja qual for a sentença que me seja dada, ela seja cumprida.

Seiji estreitou os olhos ao escutar aquele pedido.

Sem dizer nada, ele abriu a porta da prisão, colocando a bandeja com a comida dentro da cela, antes de voltar a fechar a porta.

– Coma. – Mandou, antes de se virar para sair.

– Por favor, onīsama. Me prometa.

Seiji parou em frente a saída, seus olhos escuros tinham um brilho feroz.

– Parece que vou, finalmente, lhe negar algo. Oyasuminasai, Byakuya.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Ichigo sentou-se em sua mesa, tentando não pensar em como era estranho estar naquela sala de aula. Depois de tudo o que ele tinha visto, tudo o que ele tinha feito, algo tão… _normal_ como ir para a escola, era estranho demais para ele. Estranho ao ponto de ser quase que desconfortável. No meio de tantos adolescentes despreocupados, inconscientes dos perigos que realmente existiam naquele mundo. Era ruim, que ele não conseguia mais se considerar humano como todos eles? Que ele se sentiria muito mais confortável em Seireitei, ou até mesmo no Hueco Mundo.

Seus olhos vagaram para a mesa ao lado da sua, vendo um garoto de cabelos escuros que ele não conseguia lembrar o nome. Aquele era o lugar que Byakuya tinha ocupado durante aqueles dois meses. Sim, Byakuya. Durante a noite, Ichigo tinha se concentrado em meditar e organizar suas próprias lembranças. Seguindo o conselho de Muramasa, ele permitiu que seu terceiro zanpakutō 'apagasse' a Rukia que ele conhecia de sua mente. Todos os três espíritos tinham concordado que, se ele tivesse o conhecimento de duas Rukias, que eram tão diferentes, acabaria enlouquecendo. Ele tinha feito o mesmo com o Byakuya que se lembrava, e agora apenas as memorias da bela princesa shinigami estavam em sua mente. Seu conhecimento dos eventos futuros, é claro, estava a salvo.

Essa pequena mudança, conseguiu acalmar sua mente, e impedir de enlouquecer com os dois conjuntos de memorias lutando entre si. Agora, ele não sentia mais que iria enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Ainda assim, a mudança tinha feito mais do que acalmar sua mente. Ela tinha feito com que Ichigo conseguisse _sentir_ os sentimentos que tinha compartilhado com Byakuya durante aqueles dois meses. A amizade, o carinho, o companheirismo, o desejo de cuidar e proteger… a paz. Uma paz que ele não sentia, desde antes de sua mãe morrer.

"**Pare de ser tão meloso, king! Eu vou acabar vomitando aqui!**"

Ichigo revirou os olhos, ao escutar Zangetsu reclamando. Aquele tipo de comportamento era esperado de seu espírito, que representava seu lado mais instintivo e violento.

A atenção de Ichigo mudou, para quando seus amigos entraram na sala de aula. O primeiro a chegar foi Chad. Ele viu os olhos do mestiço se moverem em direção a mesa de Byakuya, franzindo as sobrancelhas, quando viu o garoto que estava sentado lá. Quando Inoue entrou na sala, ele viu seu sorriso diminuir consideravelmente, quando seus olhos se fixaram no lugar em que Byakuya deveria estar. Assim como Ichigo suspeitava, Chad e Inoue se lembravam de Byakuya. Porém, o que o surpreendeu foi quando Keigo e Mizuiro entraram na sala. Keigo estava sendo o mesmo idiota barulhento, enquanto Mizuiro estava digitando alguma mensagem no celular, os dois estavam distraídos e seguindo para seu lugar no fundo da sala. Contudo, quando eles passaram por Ichigo e pela mesa em que Byakuya deveria estar, foi que a surpresa aconteceu. Era óbvio que eles iriam lhe dar bom dia, mas os dois congelaram quando seus olhos viram o garoto sentado no lugar ao lado de Ichigo.

– Ah! Momohara! O que você está fazendo sentado aí? – Gritou Keigo, apontando para o garoto de forma dramática.

– Ahm? Do que você está falando, Asano? Esse é o meu lugar. Eu me sento aqui todos os dias.

Ichigo viu Mizuiro estreitar os olhos, enquanto Keigo parecia pronto para gritar alguma coisa. Antes que o garoto pudesse gritar qualquer coisa, Mizuiro o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa e o arrastou em direção ao seu lugar, ainda se lembrando de dizer um 'ohayō' rápido para Ichigo.

Os olhos castanhos de Ichigo estavam arregalados, enquanto acompanhavam os dois garotos. Eles se lembravam… eles se lembravam de Byakuya. Isso não estava certo. Sim, os dois tinham um certo nível de sensibilidade espiritual, mas nesse momento, eles não deveriam ser capazes de serem fortes o suficiente, para se lembrarem de Byakuya.

Se o fato de que Keigo e Mizuiro se lembravam de Byakuya era chocante, Ichigo ficou ainda mais surpreso ao ver Tatsuki entrar na sala, seus olhos se movendo quase imediatamente para o garoto ao seu lado… Momohara. Assim que o viu, ela franziu a testa, antes de murmurou um 'ohayō' para a turma, antes de seguir para seu lugar, perto de Inoue.

– "_O que está acontecendo… todos eles… todos se lembram dela…?_" – Pensou Ichigo sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

"_É provável que essa seja uma mudança, causada pelo fato de ter sido Byakuya que foi enviada para cá. Byakuya é muito poderosa, mesmo que o gigai estivesse trabalhando para transformá-la em humana, isso ainda não teria mudado esse fato. Ter dois seres com reiatsu tão poderoso por perto, deve ter acelerado o desenvolvimento de seus poderes._" Falou Tensa com calma, analisando a situação de forma calma.

"_Isso significa que não será necessária uma grande quantidade de reiatsu, para transformá-los em Fullbrings._" Lembrou Muramasa.

– "_Isso também significa que eles são alvos ainda maiores para hollows. Tsk… se eu já não planejasse jogá-los nesse mundo, eles provavelmente cairiam nele de qualquer jeito._"

A aula se arrastou do ponto de vista de Ichigo. Quando o último sino tocou e a professora os liberou, após seu estranho discurso pouco profissional, o ruivo quase gemeu de alívio. Ele podia sentir seus ombros doloridos, devido a tensão e manter uma aparência normal naquele ambiente que, para ele, já não era mais normal. Antes mesmo que Ichigo pudesse tentar relaxar seus ombros, ele se viu cercado por seus cinco amigos.

– Ichigo… – Começou Tatsuki, sua expressão série e Ichigo sabia exatamente o que ela ia falar.

– Não aqui. – Cortou rápido, lançando um olhar para as pessoas a sua volta. Ninguém parecia estar prestando atenção, mas ele podia ver Chizuru não muito longe, seus olhos fixos em Inoue. Provavelmente, planejando atacá-la por trás. – Vamos sair daqui primeiro.

Sem esperar uma resposta, ele agarrou sua mochila e saiu da sala. Não precisou esperar muito, para que os cinco adolescente o seguissem para fora da escola. Assim que se afastaram do prédio, Tatsuki correu para ficar na sua frente, forçando-o a parar de andar. A expressão dela estava dura, os olhos brilhando com uma mistura de medo e preocupação.

– Ichigo… o que aconteceu com a Kuchiki-san? Todos, menos nós, parecem tê-la esquecido… – Perguntou ela, sua voz vacilando um pouco no final. – Isso… isso tem relação com aqueles monstros…?

Ichigo precisou de todo seu autocontrole, para não demonstrar sua surpresa, com o fato de Tatsuki admitir ser capaz de ver os hollows. Ele se virou, para ver as expressões atentas e preocupadas no rosto dos outros.

– Vocês também são capazes de vê-los? – Perguntou, apenas para ter certeza. Seria mais fácil começar a partir desse ponto.

Em silêncio, todos concordaram.

Soltando um suspiro cansado, Ichigo esfregou seu pescoço, antes de começar a andar outra vez.

– Me sigam. Eu vou explicar tudo, mas quero pegar Karin e Yuzu primeiro.

Eles caminharam em silêncio por mais duas ruas, antes de que avistassem as gêmeas Kurosaki. Assim que elas os viram, Yuzu sorriu abertamente, começando a acenar freneticamente para Ichigo, enquanto Karin permanecia quieta ao lado da irmã.

– Ichi-nī! – Exclamou Yuzu animada, correndo na direção de Ichigo.

Ichigo não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver suas irmãs. Ele ainda se lembrava de como elas tinham morrido… isso não aconteceria dessa vez. Elas não seriam indefesas dessa vez. Elas seriam capazes de se defender. De lutar. Elas teriam um futuro. Mesmo que fosse o futuro anormal, cheio de lutas e matando monstros.

– Ichi-nī, aconteceu alguma coisa?

O ruivo olhou para Karin, que o encarava com seriedade, parecendo pronta para ler sua alma. Das duas, Karin era a que mais se parecia com ele. Sempre se preocupando, sempre querendo proteger. Ela tinha a determinação. Só precisava do poder.

– Eu preciso contar algumas coisas a todos. Vamos. – Chamou, se virando para seguir o caminho para a loja de Urahara.

Ninguém protestou, apenas seguindo seus passos.

Ichigo não falou nada nos primeiros minutos, tentando pensar na melhor forma de contar o que era necessário.

– Apenas Yuzu e Karin sabem, mas acho que todos vocês suspeitam… que eu posso ver espíritos. – Falou, mantendo sua voz o mais calma possível.

– Ā. Quando éramos crianças, eu te via gritar e socar o ar algumas vezes. Como se estivesse brigando com alguém. – Revelou Tatsuki, olhando para Ichigo com atenção.

Os outros apenas concordaram. Em um momento, ou outro, todos tinham visto Ichigo agir de uma forma estranha. Mas eles sempre ignoraram. Se o ruivo não queria compartilhar aquilo, eles não o forçariam.

Ichigo apenas bufou com a lembrança de sua infância.

– Ā, eu não sabia como lidar com eles, quando era mais novo. – Concordou, divertindo-se mentalmente com suas lembranças tolas. – A verdade, é que eu nasci com uma forte sensibilidade espiritual. Durante muito tempo, eu sempre pensei que era devido as muitas pessoas que morreram na clínica. Só recentemente, que eu descobri o porquê de eu ser assim. Tudo começou há dois meses. Karin, Yuzu. Vocês lembram do 'caminhão' que destruiu nossa sala de estar?

As duas meninas franziram a testa. Aquela noite era um pouco nebulosa em suas mentes. Havia aquela 'voz', lhe dizendo que um caminhão tinha destruído sua casa, mas também havia algo… seus instintos, talvez, lhe dizendo que não era isso. Elas tinham pequenos flash… visões estranhas e disformes daquela noite. Que não conseguiam se lembrar com clareza.

– Não muito bem. É estranho. Tem essa 'voz', que me diz que foi um caminhão que destruiu nossa sala… mas… algo me diz que não foi isso. – Admitiu Karin, enquanto Yuzu apenas concordou com ela.

– Vocês estão certas, não foi um caminhão. Naquela noite, eu conheci uma shinigami.

Com calma, Ichigo começou a contar tudo o que eles precisavam saber. sobre Byakuya, a Soul Society, Gotei 13 e Central 46. Sobre hollows, e o Hueco Mundo. Ele até mesmo explicou sobre os quincys e a guerra contra os shinigamis. Por fim, ele contou sobre o que tinha acontecido com Byakuya.

– Urahara-san apareceu nesse momento, e me levou para sua loja, para me curar. Foi quando eu descobri a verdade sobre o que eu sou.

– O que é isso, Ichigo? Você está falando como se não fosse humano. – Brincou Keigo, soltando uma risada nervosa. Toda aquela informação sobre o mundo sobrenatural o estava deixando nervoso.

Um pequeno sorriso cansado surgiu nos lábios de Ichigo.

– Eu não sou humano. – Admitiu, antes de lançar um olhar para suas irmãs. – Karin e Yuzu também não são.

Ele viu a surpresa surgiu no rosto das irmãs.

– Nosso pai, ele na verdade é um shinigami. Seu verdadeiro nome é Shiba Isshin. Ele pegou o nome 'Kurosaki' da mamãe. – Explicou, mantendo um olhar calmo, enquanto via as expressões das duas meninas.

– Isso não pode estar certo, onīchan. Otōsan não pode ver, nem sentir espíritos. Não tem como ele ser um shinigami! – Declarou Yuzu, parecendo um pouco assustada com tudo aquilo. Saber sobre fantasmas era uma coisa. Mas monstros reais? Isso era mais assustador do que ela podia acreditar.

– Por um tempo, ele não pode mais vê-los. – Concordou Ichigo, lembrando-se do motivo que tinha feito seu pai perder seus poderes. – Há mais de trinta anos, ele foi enviado em uma missão para o Mundo dos Vivos, para exterminar um hollow peculiar, que estava causando muitos problemas. Durante a missão, ele quase foi morto pelo hollow. A pessoa que o salvou… foi a kāsan.

– Kāsan…? Mas isso é impossível… ela era…

– Humana? Não totalmente. Kāsan era uma quincy. Mais especificamente, da linha real quincy. Quando ela tentou salvar o nosso pai, ela acabou sendo ferida pelo hollow, ganhando uma 'mácula'. Mácula é um parasita hollow, que quando se espalha, transforma a pessoa em um hollow. Quando os outros quincy descobriram o que aconteceu, kāsan foi banida e deixada para morrer… oyaji então apareceu. Ele queria saber se ela estava bem e agradecer a ajuda. Foi quando ele descobriu o que tinha acontecido com ela e, com a ajuda de Urahara, criaram um selo para selar o parasita completamente. Mas havia um preço. Em troca de selar o parasita, kāsan nunca mais poderia usar seus poderes e… oyaji perderia os poderes dele.

Ichigo lutou para não estremecer no final. Perder os poderes… era um sacrifício muito grande. Depois de ter ficado sem seus próprio poderes, ele sabia o quão doloroso era. Ser tão indefeso e impotente… ele nunca mais queria se sentir outra vez. Graças a Ichibē, ele não teria de se sentir assim nunca mais. Mesmo se ele precisasse usar o Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō outra vez.

– Sem poderes, oyaji não poderia mais voltar para a Soul Society. Não apenas isso. Existe uma lei, que proíbe que shinigamis se relacionem com humanos. Se a Soul Society descobrisse, ele seria preso e executado. Então, ele aprendeu a viver no mundo humano. Em algum momento, ele acabou se apaixonando por kāsan e ela, de alguma forma, se apaixonou por ele. Nós somos o resultado disso. – Um suspiro cansado deixou seus lábios ao pensar nisso outra vez. – Filhos de um shinigami e uma quincy… não apenas isso. O que eles não sabiam, era que o parasita que estava dentro da kāsan, também seria passado para nós. Nos três, somos a mistura perfeita e improvável: shinigami, quincy e hollow, com apenas um pequeno toque de humano.

Pronto. Ele tinha contado tudo.

Vendo a expressão no rosto de suas irmãs, ele soube que tinha destruído qualquer noção de normalidade que elas poderiam ter. Descobrir que não se era humano… era sempre um choque.

O silêncio que recaiu sobre o grupo foi muito mais tenso naquele momento. Ichigo poderia sentir o olhar de todos.

– Ichigo. Por que você está nos dizendo tudo isso? – Questionou Tatsuki, olhando com atenção para seu amigo de infância. Ela teria muita coisa para digerir, mas ela conhecia Ichigo. Aquele mundo… o conhecimento sobre tudo aquilo… era perigoso demais. Ichigo os estava jogando em um mundo cheio de perigos e monstros. Ele nunca faria isso, não sem um bom motivo.

– Em dezessete dias, eu irei invadir a Soul Society e resgatarei Byakuya. – Admitiu, sua voz soando muito mais firme e determinada. – No momento, estou com uma vantagem. Todos lá pensam que estou morto, então não estão esperando que eu ataque. Na verdade, eles não esperam isso de ninguém. Eles pensam que ninguém é louco o suficiente para atacar aquele lugar. Não com os tipos de monstros que eles possuem. Contudo, quando eu pisar na Soul Society, vai ser uma guerra. Farei inimigo e eles não hesitaram em atacar meu ponto mais fraco: minha família e meus amigos. Por isso, eu tomei a decisão. Não importa o quão forte eu me torne, eu não posso estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo. Haverá um momento, em que não poderei estar com todos vocês, que não serei capaz de chegar rápido o bastante. Nesse momento, vocês serão mortos, porque não são capazes de lutar por conta própria. Se é assim… então vou ensiná-los a lutar. Com a ajuda do Urahara-san, vocês aprenderam a lutar, não apenas contra shinigamis, mas contra hollows. Além do mais, vocês todos já são grandes alvos. Sua sensibilidade espiritual está crescendo. O fato de serem capazes de lembrar de Byakuya, é a prova final disso.

Ninguém falou por um momento. Ichigo pode ver que Chad e Inoue estavam ansiosos para revelar que eles já podiam lutar. Oh, se os dois soubesses… comparado com o tipo de monstro que estava lá fora, os dois eram tão indefesos quantos bebezinhos.

– Hm… e como faremos isso? – Perguntou Keigo, pegando seu celular e mandando uma mensagem. – Ichigo e suas imōtos nasceram com o potencial, mas o restante de nós não. Somo apenas humanos comuns.

Ichigo queria rir daquela frase. Apenas humanos comuns?

– Urahara-san irá usar um método especial, para despertar os poderes shinigamis em Karin e Yuzu. O resto de vocês, passaram por um processo diferente. É chamado Fullbring. São os poderes que despertam em humanos com uma grande sensibilidade espiritual. Chad e Inoue já despertaram, então eles só precisam treinar para usar esse poder corretamente. Com os demais, vou enviar um pulso carregado de reiatsu para seus corpos, forçando-os a passar pela transformação.

Chad e Inoue se assustaram quando ele falou. Parecia que eles nem mesmo imaginavam que Ichigo já poderia estar ciente sobre eles. Enquanto isso, os outros encaravam o par surpresos com aquela informação.

– Quando você percebeu? – Perguntou Chad, sua voz parecendo muito calma.

– Assim que os vi. Seus reiatsu estavam diferentes. Percebi que já não eram simples humanos.

– Entendo.

– Anonē, Kurosaki-kun… - chamou Inoue, sua voz um pouco mais baixa e insegura do que ele se lembrava de ouvir. – Você precisa mesmo ir atrás da Kuchiki-san? A Soul Society é sua casa, não é? Sua família e amigos estão lá… não seria melhor deixar as coisas como estão?

Ichigo franziu a testa ao escutar aquilo.

Deixar Byakuya? Só o pensamento fazia com que ele se sentisse irritado.

– Eu não disse? A Soul Society tem lei, Inoue. Byakuya violou duas delas. Uma das quais, ela violou para que eu pudesse proteger minha família. Você realmente acha, que ela estará segura lá desse jeito? Que eu seria capaz de não a ajudar?

A ruiva se encolheu ao escutar aquilo.

Duas leis, Ichigo tinha dito. Transformar um humano em shinigami, era uma delas. A outra… Inoue não queria pensar qual seria a outra. Porque a única outra lei que ele tinha mencionado, era uma que Inoue não estava pronta para aceitar.

– Então eu irei com você. – Afirmou Chad. Eles tinham uma promessa a cumprir. Ele não deixaria Ichigo sozinho naquele momento. Tudo o que ele precisava, era aprender a usar aquele braço outra vez.

– Nós também iremos, Ichi-nī! – Exclamou Karin determinada. Ela não deixaria seu irmão ir em uma missão tão perigosa sozinho. Ele sempre as protegia. Sempre estava correndo riscos, para garantir que elas estariam seguras. Estava na hora delas começarem a retribuir esse sentimento.

– No momento, qualquer um de vocês seria mais um problema, do que uma ajuda lá. Treinem primeiro. Aprendam a usar os novos poderes que receberam e, quando chegar a hora, veremos se estão prontos para esse tipo de luta. – Declarou firme, não estando pronto para descartar a ajuda de seus amigos e irmãs. Ele sabia que não poderia fazer isso sozinho. Por mais poderoso que fosse, a Gotei 13 o superava muito em número. Mas ele não os deixaria partir, se não fossem capazes de lidar, ao menos, com alguém de nível fukutaichō.

Quando chegaram na pequena loja de doces, Ichigo se surpreendeu um pouco ao não ver Jinta e Ururu na frente da loja, mas imaginou que o shinigami os tinha mandado preparar tudo para o treinamento. Ele abriu a porta e entrou na loja, encontrando-a vazia. Sem pensar muito, ele caminhou em direção a parte de trás da loja. Seus amigos seguiram em silêncio, olhando para a loja com certa curiosidade. Em suas mentes, para uma loja que vendia produtos sobrenaturais, o lugar era normal demais. Eles apenas não sabiam que os 'itens especiais' de Urahara, eram guardados no porão.

Assim que abriu a porta da sala de estar, Ichigo foi apresentado a uma visão um tanto cômica. Urahara estava pressionado contra a parede por Isshin, que estava com uma expressão intimidadora, enquanto Ryūken estava parado do não muito longe, ajeitando os óculos, com uma expressão claramente divertida. Do outro lado da sala, encontrava-se um Ishida amarrado e amordaçado com vários arranhões cobrindo seu rosto, com uma Yoruichi transformada em gato sentado em cima de seu corpo. Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, Tessai, Jinta e Ururu assistiam a cena bebendo chá e comendo biscoitos de arroz.

Soltando um suspiro cansado, Ichigo se permitiu lamentar um momento sua decisão de aceitar a missão do Soul King. Ele sabia que ainda teria muitas dores de cabeça, antes que tudo ficasse minimamente normal… ou tão normal, quanto ele acreditava ser possível e aceitável. A parte mais frustrante? Ele ainda nem mesmo tinha começado a agir.

* * *

_**Oi galerinha ô/**_

_**Eu sei que já faz um tempinho desde que atualizei essa fic, mas juro que não foi de propósito. Todas as pessoas que escrevem sabem o quão assustadora é a maldição da página em branco T_T Tentei mais de mil versões de como deveria ser esse capítulo, mas nada parecia ficar bom. Finalmente consegui concluir isso hoje e só espero ter alcançado algumas expectativas.**_

_**Se alguém quiser ver como eu imaginei o Seiji, basta acessar o link: **_ 7059/b58561427b5dc98f21844a2576eb5440f9ace3a2r1-564-814v2_ _**. Espero que todos tenham gostado do capítulo e estejam ansiosos por mais. No próximo capítulo, o treinamento se inicia e pretendo fazer uma explicação melhor sobre como exatamente a Rukia se casou com Seiji e o tipo de relacionamento que eles dividem.**_

_**Beijinhos e até mais =3**_


End file.
